programa de entrevistas
by radioinazuma
Summary: hola aqui estamos otra ves XD bueno este fic va sobre la verdad de los errores de level-5
1. advertencia no cap 1

Carlos:hola que tal se estaran preguntando "PERO QUE CHINGADAS ES ESTO SE SUPONE QUE SOIS NUEVOS COMO SE OS OCURRE HACER UN PROGRAMA DE PREGUNTAS"

Akiko:nosotros respondemos:CALLATE O AMANECERAS A 1000M B.T (bajo tierra)

Manu:queremos que hagais vuestras preguntas

Susi:nuestra primera victima es ENDO!

Carlos:dejen sus pregun tas los que hayan pensado lo que dije que se vayan a la chingada! y los que nos quieren dejar sus preguntas os lo agradecemos

Los cuatro:estaremos esprandooooo!


	2. entrevista capitulo 1:endo mamuro

disclamanier:inazuma eleven no nos pertenece les pertenece a level-5

* * *

Carlos:bueno que tal *con un movil*

Manu:pos un coñazo *con los de inazuma*

Akiko:sip me aburro *con los de la alius

Susi:yo me diverti *con los de F.F.I*

Carlos:bueno os espero -3-

Manu:ya llegamos

Carlos:ah ok bueno bienvenidos a:

Los cuatro:programa de entrevistas

Akiko:el rpimer entrevistado es endo mamuro

Endo:un gusto estar aqui

Carlos:bueno endo sabes lo que es un programa de entrevitas

Endo:*silencio*

Akiko:no lo sabes?

Endo:*negando* u_u

Carlos:es un rpograma en las que te hatemos preguntas

Endo:me pondran nota!

Manu:este es tonto no?

Susi:es lo siguiente

Carlos:no endo no te pondremos solo te haremos preguntas sobre tu vida entiendes

Endo:ok :3 dispara

Carlos:*con una pistola* ok

Los tres:NO SE REFERIA A ESO!

Carlos:a ok u_u primera pregunta:

de laura excla love nagumo haruya:

endo...¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SE TE PASO POR LA CABEZA PARA CASARTE CON NATSUMI EN VEZ DE CON AKI!?

Endo:pues pasopalabra...

Akiko:no se puede

Endo:vale pues el padre de natsumi me extorsiono me digo tendras partidos infinitos y un monton de balones y yo le crei

Carlos:baka! ARRUINASTE EL ENDAKI POR UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO UN PIANO TE MATARE! pero despues del programa

Akiko:siguiente:

yuko-69

¿tu mascota es un balón de fútbol?

Endo:ehm...no?

Manu:di la verdad ¬¬

Endo:vale si se llama circulo

Los cuatro:baka...

normavanessa2000:

¿Que le harias a alguin se reventara un balon de futbol?

Endo:oh dios O.O eso es posible como se puede matar a un ser vivo asi

Carlos:endo-baka...los balones no viven

Endo:que? T_T callate! tu no sabes!

Carlos:u_u (y este tiene enamorado a las cuatro gerentes)

Susi:siguiente:

clara nishisawa:

Carlos:*con estrellas en los ojos* nee-san!

Todos:u_u ufff...bueno la pregun:

como sobrevives cada dia a la comida de natsumi XD?

Carlos:responde ¬¬

Endo:pues me meto los dedos hasta la garganta vomito y...

Los cuatro:ya entendimos!

Akiko:siguiente:

ichirouta kazemaru:

por que chingados Endou se quedó con Natsumi si tenia mas afinidad y una amistas mas consolidada con Aki Kino

Endo:y-yo seiento na-nada po-por ak-aki

Carlos:viva endaki!

Endo:vale me gusta u_u

Carlos:lo sabia

Manu:siguiente pregun:

laura excla love nagumo haruya:

duermes con un balón de soccer?(como diga que si,es que me descojono viva)

Endo:es un chico O.O

Carlos:tu eres gilipoñas verdad?

Endo:eso es una pregunta :3

Carlos:no! responde a la que te acabamos de hacer

Endo:pues no no duermo con un balon

suena el detector de mentiras

Endo:ah! fuego!

Carlos:no has mentido...o dios JAJAJAJAJAJ XD el pequeño endo no puede dormir sin su balon protector jajajajaj XD

Akiko:bueno aqui el primer cap

Los cuatro:dejen reviews

pueden seguir enviando pregunta solo que esta vez puede ser a todos sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamanier:inazuma eleven no nos pertence le pertence a level-5 ¬¬**

* * *

Carlos:NO ELIMINALE!OK*cuelga el telefono*

Todos:O.O

Carlos:QUE!

Todos:n-no

Carlos:ok antes de que os pongais calientes empieza

Los cuatro:programa de entrevistas!

Carlos:bien no les aburrimos y empezemos!

de laura excla

¿tienes un balón por cerebro?

Endo:ahm...no se pero si no lo se sera que soy un descerebrado y si soy un descerebrado seria un no idiota pero!aggg soy idiota!

Carlos:eso nos quedo claro cuando dijiste seria un no idiota

de laura excla (se repite! xD)

¿eras taan tonto eres de que en la serie ni remota cuenta te das de que Aki esta colada por ti?

Endo:aki?...aaaaa yo soy tonto ¬¬

Akiko:pero dijiste que eras diota

Endo:idiota no tonto

Carlos:tu lo que eres un gilipollas *con una gotita*

de yuko-69

Endo... ¡¿naciste idiota o se contagio?!

Endo:pues creo que se me contagio D: por que yo soy muy inteligente

Susi:endo aclarate eres iidiota tonto y inteligente?

Endo:siiii espera no dijo si dijo no dijo ah!-corre por toda la habitacion

Carlos:xD es de todo menos inteligente

de yuko-69 para fubuki (para cambiar xD)

¿por qué demonios eres tan guapo?

Susi:yuko-chan...FUBUKI SHIROU ES MIOOOO!

Carlos:xD responde

Fubuki:pues yuko-chan soy asi de guapo no se de genetica pero gracias por preguntar-guilla el ojo

Carlos:ok eso responde xD

de normavanessa2000

¿Porque usas el fleco asi, acaso quieres parecer Emo?

Kazemaru:primero yo no soy emo segundo los malos de level-5 me hicieron asi T^T

Carlos:no te desamines! XD

de normavanessa200

Para Atsuya ¿porque eras tan guapo como tu gemelo?

Manu:ewe que atsuya esta muerto

Atsuya:manu estoy aka

Manu:waaaaaaa que haces aka

Carlos:le revivi con las bolas de dragon ok no XD aqui esta vivo la verdad prefiero a atsuya que a manu

Manu:¬¬

Atsuya:pues la verdad no se por que soy asi de hermoso atractivo

Carlos:para que no cabemos en la habitacion con tu gran ego ¬¬

Atsuya:¬¬

de ichirouta kazemaru

A Sakuma: es verdad que te gusta Genda o solo es cariño?

Sakuma:quien dijo que me gustaba genda!

Todos de la habitacion levantaron la mano

Sakuma:*esquina depre*

Carlos:XDDD

de kazemaru ichirouta (se repite! xD)

A genda: si Sakuma responde que no a lo anterior, te sentirias desdichado?

Genda:ewe no tanto a mi sakuma no me gusta

Sakuma:que tengo de malo para no gustarte!

Genda:como oye que tu te has deprimido!

Sakuma:yaaa pero yo soy mas como dicen uke que tu!

Genda:pues la verdad ni siquiera se por que somos amigos

Sakuma:eso mismo me creo yo!

Carlos:perdonen no queriamos causar peleas de pareja

Ambos:que no somos pareja!

Carlos:claroooooo

de clara nishisawa

midorikawa:te casarias conmigo **?

Midorikawa:pues yo...*mira a carlos que le mira con ojos en llamas y un aura oscura* lo hablaremos luego...

Carlos:ok!...

de clara nishisawa (se repite x3! xD)

Atsuya:por que llevas una bufanda?

Atsuya:pues la gane en la feria y me costo mucho asi que me la quede y siempre me la pongo ya se me hizo costumbre

Carlos:en...

Akiko:la...

Ambos:feria!?

Atsuya:siiii xD

Carlos:ok sigamos!:

de laura excla love nagumo haruya:

¿confundiste a Kazemaru,afuro,y a los demás chicos de pelo largo con una chica?

Endo:ahm...yo...no se

Carlos:endo ¬¬*con un martillo*

Endo:ok si las confundi

Carlos:les

Endo:les que?

Carlos:dijiste les en vez de las

Endo:no estoy en el cole

Carlos:tienes 24 años!

Endo:ok T^T

Carlos:xDD

de yuko-69

¿hay o hubo algo entre tú y Kazemaru?

Endo:no nunca hubo nada!

Carlos:asi este video no pone lo mismo *con una cinta*

Endo:esa...sueltela por favor

Carlos:*la mete en el DVD*

dvd:

Endo:kazemaru eres muy bella

Kazemaru:bella endo sabes que soy un...*endo le beso*

fin

Todos:O.O

Endo:no lo sabia!

Carlos:uff que idiota xD

Los cuatro:aqui acabamos adiosito!

* * *

**bueno ahora tambien aceptamos retos no envien a endo preguntas retos siiii bueno adiosito dejen reviews!**


End file.
